Swedish Cold  Passion
by moonlight secret
Summary: some lemon again... :-


*****I DO NOT OWN „THE ONE". THIS TITLE BELONGS TO NICKY LEE*****

Sorry.. again some erotic story... : - ) Enjoy

Swedish Cold Passion

Lele took a cold shower, wore a fine bathrobe and sat at the bed. The day was exhausting for her. All that nerves and travels made her tired. She stretched sore muscles, but it didn't help a lot. When she decided to lay down at the bed and tried to grab some sleep, somebody knocked to the door.

- Come. – she said curious who could it be at that hour.

- Sorry for interrupting. – it was Eros. He entered the room carried something in hand. – You left your bag at the bathroom – he smiled and gave her bag.

-Thank you. I was so tired, that forgot about it. – Lele smiled back looking at him. He was after taking a shower, his long, wet hair were falling at his shoulders. Unbuttoned shirt exposed his well-build chest. Lele blushed a bit couldn't wrench away her eyes from that view. His loose-fitting jeans with unbuttoned shirt and wet hair made him looks very sexy. Lele realized that the last thing she wanted to do now is sleeping.

- Hey, you're spacing out. – Eros smiled and sat behind her. He moved his hand and softly stroked her cheek.

- Are you felling better now? – he asked referring to her confusion form the day before.

- I'm only tired – Lele smiled to him. They were looking at each other's eyes for a few seconds, then Eros smiled, bended his head and kissed her. Lele smiled when he broke the kiss, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Suddenly Eros pushed her at the soft sheets.

-I love you – he sad kissing her at her nose, which made her smiled.

-I love you too – she replayed, stroking his long hair. Eros closed his face to her ear and purred:

-And I didn't came here only to give you your bag... – Lele shuddered hearing his arousing purr. She moved her leg, and slowly wrapped it around his waist. Silent moan slipped from her mouth, when Eros started to kissing and nibbling her ear.

-If you didn't come her to give me back my bag ..mmmm... so what was your purpose...? – Lele asked seductively arching her head back from sudden pleasure when he kissed her neck. Eros smiled and back to her ear, biting it softly.

- hmmmm... – he purred again- ... let's see... – his hand slipped under bath robe touching her naked breast. "ahhh" Lele moaned from pleasure. His warm fingers started to cares her breath's most sensitive place. Lele moaned again feeling like her arousal increased. He had to felt it too, and started kissing the other breath. When his mouth found her nipple she grasped his hair breathing heavily.

- Eros, ahhhhh... stop, we can't...ha ahhh – he felt like she was squirming under him, more and more with every his move. – Eros, they would hear us...

-Do you want me to stop? – as he said that his hand slipped between her thighs. "uummm" Eros growled finding out that she has nothing under bath robe. His own arousal raising higher and higher, as her moans became louder. Eros spread her legs. When she felt his hot tongue caressing her most sensitive spot she couldn't hold herself back. She was moaning, gasping for the air, moving hips uncontrollably.

-Eros, I.. aahhh! Can't anymore... ha ahhh – Lele's hips started to tremble. Eros suddenly stopped and look at her excited face. Lele saw that his breath became harsh form. She moved and kissed him passionately. She wanted to touch him more. He made a silent moan when her hand went down, from chest, stomach and started to caress him. She unzipped his jeans and put her hand in.

- Lele.. ahh... – he narrowed his eyebrows, his breath became faster. Eros pushed her at the sheets again. This sudden violence made Lele aroused even more. Feeling his hips between hers, his chest touching her breasts, his hand grabbing her buttock, his hot lips caressing her neck... and the proof of his desire between her thighs... Lele raised her hips to feel him even more. Eros couldn't hold himself back any longer. He spread her tights and moved forward. Loud growl escaped his mouth feeling how tight and wet she was. "AAhhhh" Lele wrapped her legs tight around his waist, hands squeezing his back. He was moving slowly at first, looking at every move she made. Eros had few women before her, but she was the first whom he was so crazy in love.

- Ah... Eros, faster! Ahhh! – she almost screamed arching her back. Eros couldn't hold himself back anymore. His moves became wild, as hot pleasure raised in his body. They didn't care anymore about loud creaks of the bed and loud erotic moans.

- Eros I...Ahhhh almost.. ahhaaa – Lele gasped feeling that she couldn't hold the pleasure anymore. Eros suddenly closed his face to her neck. Feeling like she started to tremble in upcoming ecstasy, he pressed his lips and bite her softly. It was too much. Lele arched her back and screamed as the hot feeling of ecstasy spread in her body. The loud growl with few wild movements of him let her knew that he also achieved the climax.

- Mmmm...Lele... Ahh – he purred in ecstasy to her ear. They lay for a few seconds trying to catch their breaths.

-I love you Lele...- Eros whispered to her ear, holding her tight.


End file.
